


Meeting of the Minds

by written_in_blood



Series: Eggsy is a Boogara [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Kingsman (Movies), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Not Kingsman: The Golden Circle Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/written_in_blood/pseuds/written_in_blood
Summary: “Ah, a fine addition to your serial killer room.”“It’s not a serial killer room.”“You frame and mount dead things on your wall, Shane.”“They’re butterflies! Framing butterflies is not a sign of a mental break.”“I agree,” Harry chimes in, raising a smug eyebrow Eggsy’s way.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Eggsy is a Boogara [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884415
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Meeting of the Minds

“Ah, a fine addition to your serial killer room.”

“It’s not a serial killer room.”

“You frame and mount dead things on your wall, Shane.”

“They’re butterflies! Framing butterflies is not a sign of a mental break.”

“I agree,” Harry chimes in, raising a smug eyebrow Eggsy’s way.

The two men turn around, the taller of the two flailing his arms Harry’s way. “See! This random british guy agrees with me.”

“This random british guy’s name is Harry,” Harry introduces as he extends a hand.

As if on instinct, the shorter man shakes it. “Ryan. And this is Shane.”

“Pleasure. And this is Eggsy.” Harry looks the two up and down and Eggsy can practically see the checklist appearing in his mind. American, middle class, frequents hotels, self-employed. They don’t quite belong in this quaint little shop, and they’re dressed in that way that makes Eggsy think of millennial lumberjacks. Flannel on Shane and leather on Ryan, the two make a decent picture.

“Nice to meet you,” Ryan greets, “do you collect butterflies too?”

Harry nods, his smile quickly becoming genuine. “If I hadn’t become a tailor, I definitely would have gone into lepidopterology.”

“Told you it was a thing,” Shane mutters with a smirk angled toward his friend--boyfriend? Eggsy couldn’t really tell if their familiarity was the romantic kind or life-long-friend type. “And Ryan thinks I’m crazy.”

Ryan is starting to become flustered but there is a base of happiness. “You collect dead things! It’s not normal!”

“And we’re normal, Ryan?” Shane quips back. “Tell me, what do we do for a living?”

Ryan laughs. “Normal for us, Shane.”

Now that catches Eggsy’s attention. There is a slight tension in Shane’s shoulders but genuine amusement in his eyes. Curious. Perhaps he enjoys his job but doesn’t quite agree with what they do?

“So, you’re a tailor?” Shane asks. “How do you get into something like that? Your father was a tailor, or something?”

“Or something,” Harry nods with a careful expression. Eggsy is always delighted to see Harry talk about their job, to see the older man throw a cover up with ease. He makes tailoring sound like a dream job, not a smoke show hiding their attempts to save the world.

There’s a beat of silence and Eggsy’s brows crease. Harry is choosing his words carefully, which is normal, but there is no flair to his words, no story. Was there something wrong?

Harry is watching the taller man carefully, his eyes flickering between the black case and Shane. “How are you two enjoying London?”

“Amazing,” Shane breathes.

Ryan nods, “Really amazing. I kind of don’t want to go home.”

“It is a beautiful city,” Eggsy chimes in, finally finding his voice. The two Americans smile and nod, but he still feels something off.

Ryan pulls out his phone, tapping it a couple times and motioning to the door. “Anyway, Steven’s ready so we gotta go, but we can come back later to look at your dead insects, Shane. Nice to meet you guys.”

“Yeah, have a day!” Shane calls, and the brits wave them goodbye as they head for the door.

“You catch that, Merlin?” Harry asks as he slowly lets his hand fall.

“‘Course. I’m running a background check on them now.”

“You think something’s up with ‘em, guv?” Eggsy asks. “I mean, they were kind of weird, but nothing real suspicious.”

Harry’s butterfly-smile starts to dim. “The taller one, Shane. There was something very familiar about him.”

“You think you’ve seen him somewhere sketchy?”

“Maybe. Or maybe it’s nothing.”

Eggsy pats Harry’s shoulder before taking a step forward to inspect the framed butterflies. It was a fairly normal pair of insects, but he thinks there must be some special spot or pattern that catches the at-home-lepidopterologists’ attention. “Your instincts are rarely wrong.”

“I guess we’ll see.”

“Time to go hunt some demons.”


End file.
